1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate generally to calculating the rendered size of text to be displayed on a web page, and using the calculation to truncate the text as necessary.
2. Description of Related Art
For systems that have to dynamically generate content to be placed on a web page, and in a given, fixed block of space, it is important to be able to estimate the rendered size of the content at various text fonts and character sets. Conventionally, such estimates are informed by large databases that keep track of pixel sizes for a given character, font, and font size. Given their sizes, such databases can become infeasible to maintain and use.
Thus, it is desirable to both reduce the size of this type of database and increase its speed.